


Wouldn't Change a Thing

by dedkake



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is at once her leader, her brother, her friend, and her lover, and she doesn’t know how to act around him here in his room.</p>
<p>Prompt words: blue, fingers, pleasure, learning, confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Change a Thing

Raven closes her eyes as Erik looks over her human skin where she’s laid out and waiting on his bed. It’s been a month exactly since they set off on their own, and she’s still unsure of the relationship that she and Erik share. He is at once her leader, her brother, her friend, and her lover, and she doesn’t know how to act around him here in his room. Erik sighs and Raven looks up just in time to catch the fleeting look of sorrow on his face.

“You’re always pink when you think of him,” Erik grumbles, peeling off his shirt and kneeling over her on the bed.

Narrowing her eyes as she tries to keep eye contact through shirt and arms, Raven says, “Don’t talk about him in here. That’s your rule, isn’t it?” Raven had been so upset when Erik had first put his foot down on the subject; the two of them have nowhere else to talk about him, and they certainly have no one else to talk about him _with_. But it works well, in here; it ensures that this is just the two of them, without guilt.

Erik grunts and leans down, hiding his face with a rough kiss. “How long have you been waiting?” he asks, the change of topic obvious and decisive, and Raven knows she’s not the only one who’s thinking of someone else.

For a moment, Raven considers changing form and indulging them in a painful fantasy, one that they both need, but neither deserve. She reaches out for Erik, instead, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and licking up into his mouth. It’s good at first, the kiss deep, Erik’s thumbs drawing arcs up and down her sides as he braces himself against the mattress; it is in moments like this that Raven knows she has made the right choice.

But then Erik leans back and looks her over, his gaze hardening as he scrutinizes her skin. “You should be blue,” he says, trailing his fingers down a line that would be ridged with scales were Raven in her true form.

“What if I feel more comfortable like this sometimes?” Raven asks heatedly, tensing for a fight. It’s absurd, a warped reversal of the arguments she used to have with _him_. She knows she’s lying, being stubborn and childish, and Erik knows it, too.

Erik’s eyes turn icy and he shifts, propping himself up on one elbow, his free hand running down Raven’s stomach, smoothing over the seam of a thigh, teasing lower. Raven shivers and focuses on Erik’s mouth to steady herself. “Prove it,” he says. “You know how this should feel, when your skin is really yours and you’re relaxed. Tell me this is better.”

Raven refuses to back down, even if she knows he’s right. She bites her lip and holds his gaze, challenging him the way that they do in moments like this. Exhaling deeply through his nose, Erik traces two fingers down over Raven’s lower lips. He waits a beat, allowing Raven’s shiver of appreciation to subside, before pressing gently, spreading his fingers only a fraction.

Erik glances down at the soft, wet sound it makes, a small smile on the corner of his mouth. “You’re eager,” he breathes, but Raven is struck by the look, finds herself trembling at the sight of it. It’s so rare and so fond and it’s just for her; it doesn’t belong here, though, not now, and Raven rolls her hips up into his fingers, moaning at the sensation. Erik’s eyes flicker back up to meet her gaze, burning with lust.

“Get on with it,” Raven moans, rolling her hips impatiently.

Wasting no time, Erik sinks his two fingers in and in and in, and Raven drops her head back at the pressure—the pleasure—of it, letting out a breathless sigh. Erik is good at this, Raven knows, and he likes taking it slow, but he sets a quick pace this time, pushing in and out with little other technique; Raven would protest, but it still feels amazing. And then Erik pushes in hard, curling his fingers with precision and thumbing roughly at Raven’s clit.

Raven tries not to think of who can hear her moan as she feels her pink form shatter back to blue. It doesn’t matter at this point who’s winning or losing, but she looks down to Erik for his inevitable response. Erik turns a wolfish grin up to her, pressing a kiss to her lips, wide and celebratory, before he buries his face in her neck with lips and teeth and tongue.

“Doesn’t it feel better this way?” Erik gasps into her neck as his thumb speeds up, a perfect complement to the fast pace of his fingers. “Isn’t it more natural?”

“Yes,” Raven tries to say, but it’s trapped as a hiss between her teeth, so she licks her lips and tries again. “Yes!” It doesn’t take long after that, a few thrust-thrust- _curls_ , and Raven is finished, spasming around Erik’s fingers and biting a knuckle to keep herself relatively quiet.

“So beautiful,” Erik murmurs, his fingers slowing to pet her through the aftershocks. Raven can feel her cheeks burn at the compliment; she’s used to Erik’s attention to her mutation, but unprepared for it in this moment.

Catching her breath as she melts back against the bed, Raven looks back up at Erik and frowns at what she finds. “But like this—” she starts to say, the fight not yet out of her system. “You didn’t—”

Shaking his head, Erik sits back, and Raven can see the hard line of his cock, obscene under his slacks. “Just from you,” Erik says, leaning back over her. “All of you.”

Raven smiles up at him and presses a blue finger to his lips, reveling in the shiver that runs visibly down his spine, in the way his eyes slip shut for her. She’s learning; soon she’ll get the hang of this.


End file.
